Since the demonstration of efficient organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) by Tang et al. in 1987 (C. W. Tang et al., Appl. Phys. Lett. 51 (12), 913 (1987)), OLEDs developed from promising candidates to high-end commercial displays. An OLED comprises a sequence of thin layers substantially made of organic materials. The layers typically have a thickness in the range of 1 nm to 5 μm. The layers are usually formed either in vacuum by means of vapor deposition or from a solution, for example by means of spinning on or printing.
OLEDs emit light after the injection of charge carriers in the form of electrons from the cathode and in form of holes from the anode into organic layers arranged in between. The charge carrier injection is effected on the basis of an applied external voltage, the subsequent formation of excitons in a light emitting zone and the radiative recombination of those excitons. At least one of the electrodes is transparent or semitransparent, in the majority of cases in the form of a transparent oxide, such as indium tin oxide (ITO), or a thin metal layer.
Flat displays based on OLEDs can be realized both as a passive matrix and as an active matrix. In the case of passive matrix displays, the image is generated by for example, the lines being successively selected and an image information item selected on the columns being represented. However, such displays are restricted to a size of approximately 100 lines for technical construction reasons.
Displays having a high information content require active driving of the sub-pixels. For this purpose, each sub-pixel is driven by a circuit having transistors, a driver circuit. The transistors are usually designed as thin film transistors (TFT). Full color displays are known and typically used in mp3-players, digital photo cameras, and mobile phones; earliest devices were produced by the company Sanyo-Kodak. In this case, active matrices made of polysilicon which contain the respective driver circuit for each sub-pixel are used for OLED displays. An alternative to polysilicon is amorphous silicon, as described by J.-J. Lih et al., SID 03 Digest, page 14 et seq. 2003 and T. Tsujimura, SID 03 Digest, page 6 et seq. 2003. Another alternative is to use transistors based on organic semiconductors.
Examples of OLED layer stacks used for displays are described by Duan et al (DOI: 10.1002/adfm.201100943). Duan shows blue OLEDs and white OLEDs. He modified the devices with one light emitting layer to a double and triple light emitting layer, achieving a longer lifetime at the cost of a more complex device stack. Other state-of-the art stacks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,878,469 B2, WO 2009/107596 A1 and US 2008/0203905.
It is an objective of the invention to provide an OLED display with better characteristics, especially with a longer lifetime. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a display comprising a specific class of functional materials which can be utilized in the layer structure of the display to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art. The display shall also comprise materials which can be synthesized without any difficulties.